


Snap

by DickBaggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Pictures, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Sastiel - Freeform, and the sharing of dirty pictures during classes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickBaggins/pseuds/DickBaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas 'accidentally' sends his boyfriend a dick pic while he's in class and things escalate from there. Later that afternoon, Sam returns the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from, and as with all my Sassy, basically written entirely for, Kirby.

Sam's zoning out on the lecture, paying too much attention to his phone instead of the droning guest speaker, so much attention that he has to shove it in his pants and bargain with himself not to check it again until it goes off. He isn't listening but he isn't obsessing either, instead wondering what kind of muffins he'll take up to Cas after class since they're different every day, which naturally turns into what sweet crumbs he'll be brushing off of Cas's lips before he kisses him, starts to veer sharply into hauling Cas into his lap and rutting up against him until their coffee gets cold, and that's when his phone goes off, buzzing and making him jump.

It's 9:04am, right on time; Sam smiles to himself, opening the message, knowing exactly what to expect but still getting a fluttery-nervous surge in his stomach about it. It's always Cas as he's just woken up, tousled hair and sleepy blue eyes and a half-smile, and that's pretty much what Sam gets, except it's a different angle than usual so there's still sleepy-smiling-Cas in the forefront but also his bare chest and abs and lower, just the tip of his dick laying against his skin, dark pink and obviously hard and Sam doesn't know if it's on purpose since he's never sent a picture like this before but he doesn't quite care.

He hunches over the desk, lecture nothing but background noise, takes another minute with the picture and then texts Cas, _Morning beautiful, that D for me?_ And he goes back to staring at the picture, can't even see _much_ but it makes his mouth water.

_Didn't mean to,_ Cas texts back a minute later, _omg that's embarrassing_.

_Looks good to me, you can send more if you want,_ Sam only hesitates a second or two in sending it, gnawing at his lip. Probably not the best time or place to get into this but a minute later he doesn't care, because there's another picture of Cas, angled down his body so his abs and his hipbones stick out, perfect frame for his fist wrapped around his dick, sunlight glinting in the first drops of precome leaking out and before Sam can ever get over that, while he's still shifting to hide the hard length curling over the top of his thigh, there's a follow up picture, Cas's index and middle fingers pulling away from his dripping head, sun again illuminating the strand of wetness so pretty, it's almost like art.

_Can taste it_ , Sam types back, swallowing hard, licking his lips and he _can_ taste it, perfect salty flavor of his boyfriend always just on the tip of his tongue.

_Me too_ , Cas responds with a text first and then another picture, no dick this time but it's his mouth and that's almost worse, his open mouth and his tongue flickering around his sticky fingers all pink and warm and Sam feels that too with agonizing sharpness. He can't think of a thing to text back for a long while, long enough that the lecture apparently ends since everyone is applauding their guest and people are leaving and he kind of has to stay put until he can adjust himself on the sly.

_Don't stop I'm out early_ , Sam taps out and rushes out the door, easily the most uncomfortable walk he's ever had across the parking lot, made only worse by Cas's, _Door's open. Did your boner get you out of class?_

Sam doesn't even stop for the usual coffee-and-muffins like they do every Tuesday, just scrambles up the four flights of stairs, nearly sprints down the hall to Cas's room and shoves the door open. Cas is still in bed, lounging lazy in the sun but as in the pictures, hard and wet and stroking himself leisurely, thrusting up against his tight fist and panting out Sam's name in a low exhale. In no time at all, Sam's on the bed, nuzzling stubble-rough against Cas's thighs, slipping his hand over Cas's fist and letting him do what he wants, which is to smear Sam's lips with the head of his dick until he's slick and shiny and then Cas takes a picture of that too, sets Sam's phone buzzing again in his pocket but he's got better things to do than just look at pictures right now.

 

* * *

 

 

Cas is stuck in classes all afternoon while Sam is free, that's just how their Tuesdays are and it's annoying but much easier to deal with after a morning spent in bed together and a surprisingly good lunch from the caf. Sam doesn't go back to his own dorm, instead lounging in Cas's with the window open and a warm breeze and after a quick nap, he's thumbing through the pictures on his phone, taking extra time with the beautiful new shots of Cas from this morning and finally looking at the one Cas sent just before he shot his load down Sam's throat, the one where it's all Cas's dick and Sam with his tongue out and his lips smeared and shiny with precome and he's palming himself through his boxers and sending the picture back to Cas about half an hour before his second afternoon class is over. _Remember this?_ , he adds just after sending it, pinching and zooming in on Cas's dick, just staring and stroking off lazy until Cas texts him back with, _Yeah, I was there, show me something I haven't seen._

Which is a challenge if he's ever heard one.

So the first picture he snaps is down his torso, boxers bulging obviously. He takes them completely off while he waits for Cas's response, pinging his phone a minute later with, _Okay now I have an awkward boner_.

Sam laughs, reclining back, throwing a hand behind his head and taking another picture, pretty much the same as the last one but bare, his dick all veins and gently pushing back foreskin over his head and he actually thinks it's kind of a nice picture, sends it over with the text, _Me too_. And he's still going slow, just barely tightening his fist around his dick, smushing all his foreskin up so it bunches around his sensitive head and fucking his hand in miniscule thrusts, huffing out a breath every time.

A couple minutes go by with no word from Cas so he sends another picture over, his foreskin slid down all the way, his fist wrapped hard around his shaft, dick just starting to leak out and he's a little surprised, since he came twice this morning, once with Cas's dick rammed down his throat the other a few minutes before he was going to actually fuck Cas, but they didn't even get that far; Sam was still fingering Cas open when he came, and Sam spilled a second later all over Cas's balls and his own busy finger and despite all that, maybe because of it, maybe because it's kind of fun to tease his man like this, he can't fucking wait for Cas to get out of class, let alone respond to the latest series of dirty pictures.

_Fuck_ , is all that comes back at first, followed by a grainy under the desk shot of Cas's hard cock in his jeans, a thick ridge over the top of his thigh and Sam whines out loud, squeezing his eyes shut and taking just a minute to jerk himself in earnest. His mind wanders, thinking about crawling under that desk, nuzzling Cas's trapped cock, opening his mouth around it and feeling it hot under his tongue despite the denim. Eventually, he send back a text of, _Want to make you come in your pants_ , with another picture of his dick, less creative this time but he's past that and he knows what Cas wants anyway.

_Facetime_?, Cas sends back almost immediately and Sam's brows crease down; he's sure he can, can't be that hard to hold the phone marginally steady and jerk himself off with a little more flourish than usual, and his dick is in total agreement, twitching needy in his palm but, _Aren't you in class?_ Still, he gets ready, figures out the angles, which are pretty easy even where he is; he can even prop the phone up on his chest if he doesn't move too much and in a minute, Cas is calling him and he accepts, his boyfriend's somewhat flushed face lighting up the screen. He's got one headphone in and his lips are spit-shiny like he's been licking at them (which he does when he's nervous or horny or both) and he's obviously got the phone under the desk so no one can see.

Sam smiles into the lens for a second and then adjusts his phone to the angle he practiced earlier, laughing to watch Cas's reaction, a silent punched out breath, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip on the left side, and his eyelids fluttering excitedly. Perfect. Sam takes his time, since Cas has at least twenty minutes left of class and while he's sure he could fill the entirely of that with jerking off, it might be excessive, meaner than mean while Cas is stuck there. Still, he lingers his palm over his balls, tugging and squeezing and not worrying about being quiet since Cas has the headphone in; if anything, he's louder than usual, groaning and rocking his hips up slow while he grabs his shaft and passes his hand up slow, stopping at the top to fuck his fist and mutter Cas's name.

“You want me to come for you or just show off?” He asks, a little unsure, smearing precome around showily for the camera, sliding the camera down a little lower so Cas can hear the slick noises and see the pearly drops up closer.

Cas mouths, _come_ , into the camera.

Sam groans again, can't help it and it's all business from there. He's blurting out enough pre to slick his whole dick up now, speeding his hand up and down, pausing so he can fuck up into it and whimper Cas's name because he is distinctly thinking about his boyfriend's ass and the pounding it deserves for starting this whole thing, and then he's telling Cas all this, huffing a steady stream of filth into the little microphone and studying Cas's face while he does it, so close even though he's all the way across campus.

It's all, _not letting you come so early next time, baby, gonna fucking ring you up if I have to. Gonna get you on top of me, not let you move, you know I can do that, don't you? Grab your hips, make sure you can't move a fucking inch unless I want it, and then I'm going to bury my dick in your ass like I should have before, gonna slide in all fucking slow and watch you pant, watch your goddamned dick drip onto me and I'm still not gonna fuck you yet_.

And Cas has a hand on his forehead, eyes glancing around every now and then but mostly focused on Sam jerking off for him, entirely for him, and Sam knows it's killing him not to talk but he's made his bed.

Sam's still talking when he feels it happening way too fast, heady combination of exhibitionism and dirty talk and well, just thinking about Cas's tight ass, sending the slow burn to a quick boil, and he's fucking his tight fist, jostling the camera around, driving his dark red head through the excruciating circle of his hand and panting, “Just like this, Cas, gonna fill you up so fucking deep,” and he hears Cas whine and he almost laughs, face screwing up all tight while he pounds his own fist, stopping the dirty talk just long enough to moan louder than he usually would, all for Cas. He makes sure the camera is steady when he shoots onto his stomach with a twitch that rocks his whole body, hips drawing up high and fucking short into his hand, abs and stomach taking the brunt of the spill but a few drops soar onto the waterproof phone case and Cas is staring wide-eyed and slack-jawed, mouth ruby red and blue eyes blown black.

“Fuck, Cas,” Sam mutters, body relaxing a bit while his hand still passes loose over his spent dick, squeezing hard to make sure he's got everything out. “Not gonna move, gonna stay here and let you clean me up, okay?”

Cas nods eagerly, mutely, eyes darting around before he blows a kiss into the camera and it goes dark. Sam sighs loud, letting his head fall back against the pillows. He doesn't wipe the phone off either, no, he takes another picture of his messy, come smeared body and sends it to Cas, the last one of the day, since the spend the rest of it doing exactly what Sam said, mindless dirty talk he barely remembers but that Cas can't forget.


End file.
